This invention relates to a fuel delivery control apparatus for use with an internal combustion engine associated with an evaporated fuel purging unit.
I t has been proposed to prevent leakage of evaporated fuel from a fuel tank to the exterior by employing an evaporated fuel purging unit of the type having a canister connected through a conduit to the fuel tank and also through a conduit to an engine induction passage. The canister contains adsorbent, such as activated charcoal, for absorbing or accumulating fuel evaporated in the fuel tank. The accumulated fuel is introduced from the canister to the engine under a vacuum pressure in the engine induction passage. With the conventional fuel delivery control apparatus, however, the evaporated fuel and air introduced into the engine from the canister have a great influence on the air-fuel ratio control.